The underground truth
by secret77752
Summary: This is a Fan requested story. ( the picture which will be added soon was made by the requester..) Deidara is the leader of an underground trading place, he only works to keep Sasori safe, but when Sasori senses something is wrong, what is Deidara capable of to keep his secret safe? WARNING this contains a Sex scene at the end.. it is indicated for any readers wanting to skip.


This is a special Fan picked story. With help from a one of my readers, we both collaborated to make this new Dei-Saso One shot fanfic. Definatly different from some of my other stories, but I enjoyed writing. Warning this is a M-MA rated story, Mild/intermediate Sex scene. The mature scene I didn't write till the end, for any of my other readers that don't like reading that kind of content. If you don't read it, it will be alright the story will still have a good finish at the spot indicated. You wont miss any of the story plot.

A special Thanks to a Reader and Writer: Shadowninja0786

Underground Truth

Moving swiftly and quick, Deidara moved silently through the trees. Not a sound to be heard, sight to be seen. He was in a rush to get home, before Sasori noticed his absence. It was late November, and a strong wind, whipped and slashed against his skin, chilling him to the bone. His dark hooded cape, offered little protection against the Winter currents. Even the trees, with there branches up high, shook and trembled in protest against the wind, but to no avail. Yet upon the blond artist face, a blank expression stood. He had to much to worry about, let alone the weather.

He was close to home. A beautiful white penthouse, that stood in the middle of thick woods, left alone from all the noise civilization offered. And he and Sasori liked it that way. Being alone in their own world, not a care in the world, with everything they could ever need in reaching distance. The tall blond artist and scarlet red carver, shared a beautiful relationship. They complimented each other perfectly. From Sasori's deep roots with nature and natural beauty, counteracted Deidara cheerful worry free attitude. Both devoted to art, and each other, they lived together in peace. But even matches made in heaven, had secrets to be discovered.

Deidara, unfortunately, was more then just a devoted artist, and companion to Sasori. He was the head of a secret society that benefited those with pure, and evil intentions. With the help from his crew, he ran a society that gave both ninjas and criminals, access to the worlds most advanced and lethal weapons. It was like an underground black market, that in return, made Deidara incredibly wealthy. It was a business Deidara's great-great-grandfather started. At first When he found out, he was furious. He had been raised to help those who had good intentions, who where heroes, not killers. His anger drove him so far... that he blew them all up. His mother, father, and grandparents. Of course right after, he felt a wave of guilt wash over him. It drove him mad, and led him close to suicide, until he met Sasori.

Sasori had been the one, who also had a heavy heart from the loss of his parents, that brought him back to the light. They had been going out now for three years, and now lived happily together. Both expressing themselves through art, and finding new meaning to there lives.

But all was not at peace, the workers became angry for the loss of there leader, and demanded a token of apology. In other words a life for a life, and they all pointed at Sasori. Deidara refused, and to spare his lovers life, he took his place as leader, and has been running the organization ever since.

Finally making it to the house, he silently leaped onto the balcony connected to there room, and made his way inside. Sasori looked undisturbed sleeping on the bed.

'_Just where I left you_' Deidara thought to himself, sighing in relief. He had been sneaking out for a year and half now, but Sasori waking up was always a worry he had. Removing his cloak he tossed it aside, and leaped into bed, joining Sasori. He fell asleep instantly, exhausted from work. Undetected Sasori lay awake in bed. He had felt Deidara leave around midnight, and had stayed awake until he returned.

'_where have you been going every night, Dei?' _ Sasori thought to himself. Eventually falling to sleep as well. The next morning, Deidara woke from the hot evening sun heating his face. He was still groggy, but his senses where coming back to him. He heard something searing in a pan, he could feel a sheet tangled around his body, he smelled brewed coffee coming from downstairs. Getting up he walked to the bathroom. Once he brushed his teeth, and ran a comb through his hair, he made his way down stairs. Sasori sat on at the table reading a magazine, sipping a cup of coffee. Walking behind him, he planted a small kiss on the top of his head, but he couldn't help noticing how Sasori moved away from him a little. Keeping his head down, not saying a word.

"Danna? Whats wrong." Deidara asked.

"Nothing..." Sasori responded, no expression, hard cold stare, and lifeless eyes.

Deidara didn't want to dig deeper, he was obviously upset about something, and he wasn't really in the mood to figure out what. Brushing it off, he made his way over to fridge in search of something to eat.

'_I have to ask now, before its too late'_ Sasori thought to himself, sipping his coffee, taking in the bitter sweet aroma. Deidara was reaching for an apple and the bottle of orange juice, when Sasori spoke up.

"Where were you last night Deidara?" Sasori asked commandingly.

The sudden break in silence, froze Deidara in his tracks. Pulling out the bottle, and keeping his back to Sasori, he spoke, as if in a mere whisper.

"I.. I was out, just out for a walk..." Deidara answered, keeping his voice even, trying to make it as believable as possible.

"Where. Were. You" Sasori asked again, raising his voice just a tad.

Keeping a leveled head,

"I told you, out. Just out for a midnight stroll." He replied, calmly pouring himself a cup of juice.

Slamming the cup down, and spilling its deep brown contents, Sasori yelled.

"BULL SHIT! Thats total bull, You have been leaving every single night for more then a year now! And I want to know fucking why?!" Sasori said standing up, slamming his fist on the table.

"I was just out! OK?! OUT! Your not my fucking mother! I am a grown ass man! You don't need to know where I am all the fucking time!" Deidara yelled right back, clenching the glass so tight, any tighter it would shatter.

"NO, I'M NOT YOUR FUCKING MOTHER! IM YOUR BOYFRIEND! AND UNLESS YOU COME CLEAN, ILL BECOME YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE TOO!" Sasori screamed.

Throwing the glass, straight across the room, it made contact with the wall, ultimatley shattering into a million crystal like pieces, reflecting like specks of sun light. Frusturated with being found out, he snatched his cape from a peg, and hurried out the door.

"Where the fuck are you going?! Were not done talking!" Sasori yelled running after him.

"Yea? Well I am!" Deidara yelled back, getting ready to disappear through the trees. Suddenly Sasori grabbed a hold of his wrist, spinning him around.

"Let go" Deidara growled in a low deep voice.

"Your not going anywhere, without me" Sasori hissed.

Deidara wished he hadn't done it, but he had been so angry, that his companion didn't have trust in him. He was trying to protect him! Why couldn't he just drop the damn subject. But he couldnt control himself. The one person who he cared about, the one he would protect with his own life, now lay on the floor, bloody, and unconscious.

When Sasori wouldn't let go, he shoved him off. Once he was free, he leaped into the trees. But he was pulled back by Sasori that got a hold of the hem to his cape. Losing his nerve, he reached into his pocket, and tore off a little bit of his clay. Swiveling around on the branch of a tree, he punched Sasori right in the gut, sticking the clay to his shirt. With a strong kick, Sasori was pushed off. In mid air, Deidara muttered the word, he wished he hadn't.

"Katsu!"...

An explosion, erupted through the woods. Blinding light, taking away his sight. A shriek shattered throught his ears.. so blood curdling... so cruel... then Silence...

"SA-SASORI"...

(An hour later...)

Sasori lay in bed, bandaged, and knocked out. Deidara wrapped up all his wounds, and checked for fractures. He was in shocked, but at himself. Looking down brought back the memories that haunted him for the past three years. The image of his father, grandparents, and especially his mother, being reflected by Sasori's mangled body.

He couldn't stand being in the same room anymore, plus he was due for a meeting in twenty minuets. Grabbing his cape, he lept out off the balcony, disappearing into the trees. The base to the underground society, was about half an hour away from his home. But with the speeds he was traveling in, he would get there with plenty of time. He soon approached a small clearing, surrounded by a dozen, very tall pine trees. Huge boulders lay still in the clearing, daunting to those who walked by, oblivious to the secrets they held. Jumping down from the outspreading canopy, he landed swiftly right at the point, where the two biggest ones met.

Taking a deep breath, and while retrieving a scroll from his pouch, he muttered a few words. Making quick hand signs, invisible to the eye, he completed the Jutsu. A tremor could be felt beneath his feet, as the tall boulders rattled and shook. Sliding away from each other, they revealed a set of stair cases, leading to a hidden dark corridor under ground. Descending the dark stairwell, entering a wide hall way, that was musty and damp. Little light entered from the opening of the lair, and it slowly reduced as the two massive boulders reunited.

Reaching the end of the now pitch black he came to a wooden door with brass handles. Raising his pale hand, he knocked on the door, knocking a specific rhythm on the door. He could hear a medal clank, then the door was swung open. A man wearing a black body suit, belt, shoes, and mask, was behind the door to let him in.

"Deidara-sama" He bowed. "Welcome sir"

waving his hand in silent thanks, Deidara walked through another hall way this time lined with torches. There were other men walking around holding packages, they were all wearing a similar outfit to the man who opened the door previously. They all seemed to be in a rush, but only stopped to turn and bow respectfully at Deidara. The lair was no picnic place, it was cold and drafty. Spiderwebs hung low from rafters, cold breeze chilling the room. No one said anything, no smiles, or laughs. No signs of light at the end of the tunnel. Finding his way back to his office, he sat down on his leather chair, and rested his arms on his dark auburn desk. A pile of documents laid on his right, a cup of cold coffee that had been neglected on his left.

A knock on the door brought Deidara back from his long train of thought. Clearing his throat, he told the person outside to come in. A young man, wearing the usual uniform, bowed and came in to sit in the chair opposite of Deidara, his name was Shiru, and he was new to the business. It was quite obvious that the young man was a little on edge.

"Deidara-sama" He said bowing again, before sitting" My names Shiru, and I have the cost revenue reports here with me sir."

"Yes I've been expecting them." Deidara nodded.

The two of them sat there discussing profit, and profit loss. When the whole room shook and a loud bang could be heard all around, like a bomb going off.

"What the hell!" Pressing on a call button, Deidara shouted. " Kaoru! Whats going on down there?!" Deidara asked, demanding to know who the hell was exploding things other than himself.

"S-SIR INTRUDER! RAISE THE ALARM!" Deidara got up in an instant, running over to pull the alarm. Once the loud shrieking alarm went off, all the staff knew to find the one responsible and bring him in for questioning.

Running out of his office, he made his way over to the main loading and trading area. The workers ran around frantic.

"Find him! Find him now!" Deidara shouted. Kaoru, a raven haired man ran up to Deidara.

"Sir we found him, and he is restrained." Deidara nodded, getting led by Kaoru to the interrogation room.

"Male, early Twenties, average height, red hair..."

Deidara stopped in his tracks...'_Red hair? Early twenties?... Sasori? No it couldn't be..."_

Rushing to the room, he swung open the door, seeing his beloved Sasori being restrained by two guards. He looked lifeless, and he could have sworn he was dead, if it hadnt been for his chest moving slightly.

"Sir this man was found running around the base, he used an explosive to get inside then he..."

"Release him! Release him now" Deidara barked.

Sasoris head snapped up hearing his voice.."Deidara..." He muttered in a mere whisper. "why...?"

"Sir this man is a trespasser, he knows to much, he must be gotten rid of." One of the guards said raising a shotgun, pointed at Sasori's heart.

"NO. you cant! Now Damnit! Lower your weapons! Or ill blow you all up!" Deidara threatened . Everyone dropped there weapons. Walking over, he draped an arm around Sasoris shoulders, leading him out.

"Now get back to work!" Deidara ordered.

All of the workers bowed. "Hai! Yes Deidara-sama." They picked up where the left off, not even caring about the prisoner, thinking Deidara would handle him himself. He led Sasori back to his office, not saying a word, thinking about what he would say to Sasori. Locking his door, he motioned for him to sit in the chair. He sat next to himself, still pondering what to say.

"Deidara, I want to know, what the hell is all of this, and I want to truth" Sasori spoke, breaking the silence.

"Danna..I.. I don't know where to start. I'm so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, or keep this a secret from you." He started.

"My great-great-grandfather, he started this secret business, trading weapons. When I was younger I found out that they supplied weapons to those with less admirable intentions. I was always raised to do good, that knowing my father, a person who I admired so much, could be capable of such a crime, that I...i killed them. Killed them all. I was beyond depression, until I met you." Deidara explained moisture building in his eyes.

"Killing my father angered the managers, they demanded a payment, a life for a life, and they pointed at you.. unless I took my place as leader... I just wanted to protect you. I'm so,so sorry, truly I am." Deidara said, a single tear rolling down his cheek.

"I...I'm begging you to forgive me, please, please Sasori." Deidara begged.

"If I could take it all back i-" Deidara was cut of, as Sasori's lips met his, silencing him.

"I forgive you, brat..."

(Stop reading now if you don't want to read the sex scene. You wont miss anything., hope you guys liked it. Please remember to leave me a request if you want, this was my first and I enjoyed it... peace and love)

Resume...

Deidara could have cried, hearing that he was forgiven. Sasori poured his heart into that kiss, intertwining his nibble fingers into his long golden locks. Deidara immediately responded back, wrapping his arms around his waist. Sasori licked his lower lips begging for entrance that was granted. Their tongues battled for dominance, as they both deepened the kiss. Deidara moaned at the sensations he was receiving. Sasori growled at Deidara's response.

After a while Deidara was tired of being dominated so he pushed Sasori over to the desk, laying him down after he cleared everything away. Never stopping the kiss, he climbed on top straddling his lover who was wiggling with anticipation underneath him. Tilting his head he gave soft butterfly kisses on the side of Sasori's neck, leaving little red hickeys in a trail heading to his collar bone. Sasori groaned while his lover kissed him so passionately. He snaked his arms across his chest, untying his cape, letting it fall from his shoulders. Then undoing the buttons on his shirt, taking that off too. Deidara hissed as the cold air hit his warm skin, but Sasori kissed him again. His hands made his way to the clasp on his pants when Deidara grabbed his hand.

"No fair Danna, you have to undress too, its not fair." he whispered against his skin. He pressed his hands against his chest, removing his shirt. Feeling his perfectly sculpted abs, and chiseled features. He also felt a piece of fabric, which he recognized as the bandages he had used.

"Don't think just feel" Sasori whispered, realizing Deidaras concern.

Pressing there chests together, feeling each other, and kissing. Then they removed their pants, reviling painfully hard irrections. The room that was cold, was not humid, and hot.

"Deidara, I need you, please, I need you." Sasori moaned, bucking his hips a little in hopes to encourage him.

"hmm, ok,ok I feel the same way." He got up and pulled Sasori to the edge of the desk, lifting his legs over his shoulders. Positioning himself at Sasori's entrance.

"I dont have any lube, but.." Deidara started.

"Doesn't matter! Just t-take me! NOW" Sasori begged. In a flash Deidara rammed inside, penetrating. Sasori yelped at the searing pain. Deidara made sure to stay very still so that he could get used to him. He rubbed his hips trying to give Sasori some comfort.

"M-Move" Sasori whispered through clenched jaws. Very slowly Deidara started to rock his hips in and out. Sasori winced at the slight sting, but cried out when Deidara hit his sweet spot.

"Deidara! Please. Please Deidara!" Sasori begged. He didn't really know what he was begging for, but he did it anyway. Deidara took it a sign to go faster so he did, and was happy to hear Sasori moan in acceptance. Deidara clutched the sides of the desk, loving the sensation, feeling like he was ready to explode.

"Danna, I think im gunna..."

"Yeah, me too... just I … Deidara!"

"Danna!" they both screamed each others names coming into bliss and pure ecstasy. They crawled to the floor and laid down on Deidaras cape. Holding each other, they were close to passing out. But before falling asleep, they looked into each others eyes.

"Danna, I love you... I love you so much.." Deidara said bringing him into a tight embrace. "Yeah me too..."

The End...

[Wait! Dont go! I decided to add this exclusive scene because in less then a month it will be Christmas! So this is my present to all of you :)...]

( A few days later) Deidara decided to leave the business, and with the help from Sasori he _persuaded_ the workers to leave them alone for the rest of their lives. Once their names where clear, they packed up and moved to a new hope on a white sand beach. They loved their new lives there, and with all forgiven, they lived in peace. One day Deidara suggested they go on a picnic on the beach near the shore.

They laid out a blanket, and pulled out half a dozen dishes with food. They ate and went swimming, and enoyed each others company. A few hours later the sun started to set and they both sat there one arms around each other, enjoying a glass of wine.

"Deidara?" Sasori called out.

"hn" Deidara muttered turning to give him his attention.

"I..um.. have a question" Sasori explained.

"Oh sure, anything, ask me anything" Deidara responded turning his body to face him. Sasori took his hand in his and brought it up to his lips giving him a small kiss. Deidara was wondering if maybe Sasori had more questions about the business, and was ready to answer anything his lover wanted. But he wasn't expecting what he heard next.

"Will you marry me?"...

The end... Muahaha cliff hanger, if you leave enough reviews I might just release what happenes after! And how they carry on there lives.

PLUS I plan on trying my very best to update AND complete my other stories by New years, AND just because I love my readers and fans so much ill be adding a brand new FanFic...! yay... but it is your gift from me, so I need you to write a list so that I can check it twice ;D...

Ill be leaving a poll on my profile! Please check it out and place in your votes for the new fanfic! Please review! please please please, and Happy Holidays XD


End file.
